YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 8
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Octavo: 10ª Sesión. Viernes.

 **Despacho de Fox Mulder**

 **12:45h p.m. Viernes**

 _El arroz sabe a metal… El maíz sabe a metal… El atún sabe a metal… Los pepinillos saben a metal…_

 _Si continúo tragando hierro voy a vomitar en la papelera de Mulder. Como si él no la maltratara ya lo suficiente cada vez que necesita descargar su frustración, o su enfado sobre algo._

 _Tenía hambre. Juro que hace un rato tenía hambre. Decidí apagar el ordenador_ _la segunda vez que dejé de teclear para pensar en la ensalada que mamá preparó anoche, y dejó a punto en la nevera para traerla hoy al trabajo._

 _Era la misma que nos preparaba de niños._

 _Es una receta completa y equilibrada que servía de plato único porque tenía casi de todo. Dependiendo del tiempo que tuviera mi madre y de las provisiones que quedaran en la despensa, la_ _ **Ensalada lo tiene**_ _, como la llamábamos entonces, podía constar desde cinco hasta más de quince ingredientes._

 _Nos gustaba bromear a costa de nuestra pobre madre._

 _Bill preguntaba:_

 _"¿Guisantes?"._

 _Melissa, Charles, y yo exclamábamos a voz en grito:_

 _"¡Lo tiene!"._

 _Bill:_

 _"¿Cebolla?"._

 _Nosotros tres:_

 _"¡Lo tiene!"._

 _Bill:_

 _"¿Tomate?"._

 _Nosotros:_

 _"¡Lo tiene!"._

 _"…"_

 _Esta receta de mamá no tardó en tener nombre propio en casa._

 _ **Ensalada Lo Tiene.**_

 _Algunas veces Bill llevaba la broma un poco más allá, y comprobaba entre los ingredientes de su plato._

 _"¿Aceitunas?"._

 _Los tres rebuscábamos en nuestros respectivos platos con el tenedor. Cuando no encontrábamos el ingrediente que Bill ya sabía que no había, mirábamos a mamá con gesto de desaprobación, y gritábamos en tono acusador:_

 _"¡No lo tiene!"._

 _Ella nos advertía a su vez, sólo con un movimiento de sus cejas, de que no nos pasáramos de listos y acabáramos la comida en paz._

 _Anoche, mientras la preparaba, le advertí de que si la_ _ **Ensalada Lo Tiene**_ _era sólo para mí no necesitaba que pusiera más de tres o cuatro ingredientes. Con eso ya resultaría suficientemente completa, y en mi cocina tampoco iba a encontrar muchos más, a menos que nos pasáramos por el supermercado._

 _Así que mamá lo dejó en cuatro ingredientes, y ahora compruebo que los cuatro tienen el mismo sabor que la leche con cacao de anoche. Estoy segura de que si paso la lengua por el borde del proyector de diapositivas de Mulder no voy a encontrar diferencia alguna con este pepinillo._

 _Aún así me he obligado a comer, diría, que tres cuartas partes de la ensalada. Me doy un par de palmaditas simbólicas en la espalda, y cierro el envase con lo que queda para llevarlo cuando vuelva a casa._

 _Por lo demás, la mañana está siendo de lo más productiva. A las 10:00h acabé de actualizar el panel de corcho, que llevaba abandonado desde el martes. Las fotografías y artículos que esta vez no han tenido una oportunidad las he dejado en una carpeta guardada en el cajón del escritorio. Nuestro criterio es tan distinto respecto a lo que debe ir directamente a la basura, y lo que no, que Mulder sabe que es la única tarea que le está permitido supervisar cuando la realizo yo. Puede estar tranquilo. Sé que al menos media docena de las fotos que he desechado volverán en uno u otro momento al panel, con sólo una mirada al cielo por mi parte._

 _También he completado el informe de gastos de este mes. Es una tarea de la que casi siempre se encarga él, a pesar de que la odia._

 _Me he sentado de nuevo ante el ordenador para continuar el informe del último caso que investigamos juntos. Skinner espera tenerlo en su despacho mañana a primera hora, así que le dedico toda mi atención y una hora después lo tengo terminado, firmado, y dentro de la carpeta. Sólo falta la firma de Mulder. Nada más dejarlo sobre el escritorio, suena el teléfono._

"¿Diga?".

"Agente Scully. Soy Skinner. ¿Está usted en el despacho?".

"Sí, señor", respondo apoyando mis caderas en el borde del escritorio.

"Me han llamado de la Oficina del Forense. Tienen al parecer un pequeño problema. El patólogo de turno, el doctor Green, lleva un par de días de baja y ha dejado a su ayudante al cargo. Es el doctor Palevi, creo que le conoce".

"Sí, señor. He hablado un par de veces con él para tratar los detalles de alguna autopsia".

"El caso es que Palevi es un buen patólogo, pero tiene poca experiencia. Apenas lleva dos meses con nosotros. Esta mañana se ha encontrado con tres autopsias urgentes que realizar, y ha solicitado la ayuda de otro especialista. Me han preguntado si podría usted ayudarle por si necesitara asesoramiento de alguien con más experiencia".

"Desde luego. Ahora mismo voy para allá".

"Gracias, agente Scully. Quería decirle también que esta mañana me llamó el agente Mulder para decirme que el caso que investiga con la agente Moretti está ya cerrado. No han podido salvar a uno de los niños, pero han detenido al culpable. Mulder vuelve a Washington esta misma tarde".

"Lo sé. También me ha llamado. No parece que haya que preocuparse por la desaparición de más niños".

"Así es. Por último quería decirle que recibo puntualmente los informes de su oncólogo. Insiste en que hasta el momento está usted en condiciones de seguir trabajando, pero debido al tratamiento el cuerpo sufre una gran pérdida de energía que debe compensar con descanso extra. Le da permiso para realizar tareas que no exijan un gran esfuerzo. Es lo que acordamos usted y yo cuando le asigné sólo el trabajo de despacho, y eventualmente en la sala de autopsias. Espero que esté siguiendo las recomendaciones de su médico, y no pretenda hacer más de lo que puede en este momento, Scully. Lo primero es que recobre usted la salud".

"Gracias, señor. Lo estoy llevando con toda la tranquilidad posible. No es fácil, pero seguir trabajando me ayuda a centrar la mente".

"Lo entiendo. Vaya ahora a ver al doctor Palevi, e infórmeme del resultado de las autopsias"

"Sí, señor".

Skinner colgó sin despedirse.

Scully no perdió ni un segundo. Agarró la chaqueta y el maletín, y salió del despacho.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dos agentes le saludaron desde el interior. Ella entró situándose a su derecha y les dirigió una sonrisa discreta. Los tres iban al tercer piso, donde estaba la Oficina del Forense y la Sala de Autopsias.

"Agente Scully, ¿se encuentra usted bien?", preguntó de pronto la mujer.

Scully sólo conocía su nombre, y que trabajaba en temas relacionados con el control de aduanas. Era una agente de origen latino, morena, y casi de la misma estatura que ella. Y una experta en idiomas. Hablaba cinco con fluidez, y se manejaba de modo más que aceptable en otros cuatro. Su trabajo en la Aduana le iba como anillo al dedo.

"Sí. Últimamente duermo poco… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?".

"Parece más delgada y pálida… y hemos oído algunos rumores", respondió con una mirada significativa a su compañero, mucho más alto que ella.

"¿Rumores?".

Scully sintió que se ruborizaba sin tener realmente porqué.

"¿Está usted enferma?", preguntó decidiéndose por una entrada directa. "…¿Cáncer?", añadió apenas con un hilo de voz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque no respondió a la pregunta.

"Estoy recibiendo tratamiento. Confío en mi médico", dijo sintiéndose obligada a dar alguna explicación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Scully salió primero. Se giró un poco para despedirse de ellos, que iban en dirección contraria a la suya, cuando el otro agente le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Esperemos que todo vaya bien. Cuídese, Scully, y salude al agente Mulder de nuestra parte".

La pareja echó a andar mientras Scully seguía inmóvil frente a las puertas del ascensor, preguntándose dónde se habría iniciado el rumor. Estaba segura de que no había sido cosa de Skinner. Ella le había pedido discreción, y el subdirector siempre había mostrado el mayor respeto por los temas personales de sus agentes.

Al menos, jamás había mostrado interés por otro tipo de rumores relacionado con Mulder y ella que llevaba ya años circulando por los pasillos del FBI.

 **Oficina del Forense. Sala de Autopsias.**

 **13:10h p.m. Viernes**

Scully se paró un momento a mirar por las ventanillas circulares de las puertas batientes que daban acceso a la Sala de Autopsias. Enseguida localizó al doctor Palevi inclinado sobre la mesa examinando un cadáver con atención. Empujó un lado de las puertas con la cadera para abrirse paso sin tener que tocar nada con las manos. Había cambiado su traje de chaqueta y sus zapatos de tacón por la vestimenta propia de quirófano. Pantalón y chaquetilla verde, zapatillas planas, y gorro de tela. El pelo recogido con una goma, y las manos y brazos lavados a conciencia, y frotados con desinfectante antes de ponerse los guantes. La mascarilla suelta alrededor del cuello como si fuera un elemento totalmente prescindible.

El doctor Palevi volvió la cabeza al oír el leve chirrido de las bisagras, y los pasos suaves de la agente. El sí llevaba la mascarilla ajustada a la boca y la nariz. Scully sonrió para sí al recordar un mal chiste que solía correr en el ámbito forense respecto a la relación inversa entre la experiencia profesional y la posición de la mascarilla en la cara. Palevi la llevaba tan apretada que Scully pensó que le debían de doler las orejas. Era cuestión de tiempo. En un par de años terminaría acostumbrándose al olor, y la mascarilla acabaría por pasar más tiempo en el cuello que en la cara.

"¡Doctora Scully!. ¿No me diga que acude usted a mi llamada de auxilio?".

Ella le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo avanzando los brazos en su dirección para indicar que se acababa de lavar y poner los guantes, y no podía estrechar su mano. El hombre imitó su gesto, aunque sus guantes eran ya cualquier cosa menos estériles. Presentaban manchas en distintos grados de rojo tanto en la palma como en el dorso de las manos.

"Eso parece. El Subdirector Skinner me pidió que viniera a echar un cable. Por lo visto le han dejado solo".

"Eso me temo. Llevo una par de días así, e iba todo bien. Tenía la situación controlada en el Departamento a pesar de la ausencia del doctor Green, pero hace dos horas todo se ha ido al garete. La policía encontró un coche abandonado a un lado de la carretera. Por lo visto es una zona con poco tráfico, y el coche estaba medio oculto por la vegetación así que debía llevar ahí un tiempo. Quizás se salió de la carretera. Dentro había tres personas muertas. Una pareja de unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, y un niño de unos diez o doce".

"Probablemente, un accidente de tráfico", opinó Scully mirando a Palevi.

Era un hombre de origen indio y, como todos los de su raza, tenía una mirada oscura e intensa. Con la mascarilla ocultando la mitad de su cara, y las cejas anchas perfectamente perfiladas, toda su expresión se centraba en sus ojos. Scully enfrente de él, al otro lado de la camilla, parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo con sus ojos azules clavados en los de él, y ni siquiera un rápido vistazo a la víctima.

"Es lo primero que pensaron los agentes cuando se acercaron a investigar, pero lo que descubrieron fue algo extraño. Ninguno de los cadáveres presentaba herida alguna, ni señales de golpes, ni el menor rastro de sangre. El coche tampoco mostraba ninguna de las señales propias de un accidente. Ni abolladuras en la carrocería, ni cristales rotos. Ni siquiera huellas de frenada en el asfalto".

"Si no murieron en un accidente, ¿qué les ha pasado a los tres?", preguntó Scully mirando al cuerpo en la mesa por primera vez, con curiosidad.

"Eso es exactamente lo que la policía quiere saber lo antes posible. De momento ni siquiera conocemos la identidad de ninguno de ellos. Están investigando por si alguien anda buscando una familia con sus características".

Sabía que se estaba precipitando, pero en la mente de Scully apareció una carpeta blanca con el borde rojo. Mulder debería darse prisa en volver si no quería perderse algo mucho más interesante que su drogadicto _secuestraniños_.

"Es curioso que sea precisamente usted, agente Scully, la primera y única persona que ha acudido a mi llamada. Estoy seguro de que tras las autopsias tendremos algunas respuestas, pero de momento esto tiene la pinta que deben tener sus casos al principio. Los que usted y el agente Mulder llaman _expedientes X_ …".

Ella asintió para sí misma al oír a su colega poner las palabras exactas a sus pensamientos…

… _pero eres Dana Scully. Pon manos a la obra, y deja las teorías para cuando Mulder baje del avión._

"… sin ánimo de ofender", le oyó decir por encima de sus pensamientos. Scully levantó la comisura del labio en una mueca cómplice sabiendo que ambos eran conscientes de lo que quería decir.

Los dos habían oído pronunciar demasiadas veces en voz alta la expresión _**expedientes X**_ junto a algún tipo de comentario sarcástico, despectivo, cómico, ofensivo, o definitivamente insultante.

"¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado hasta ahora?", preguntó apuntando con la barbilla al cadáver.

Había venido a colaborar en la autopsia de tres personas con la esperanza de que lo que descubrieran sirviera para resolver las circunstancias de su muerte. Si esta resultaba ser consecuencia de un delito, la policía debía buscar al criminal para llevarlo ante la Justicia. La reputación de los Expedientes X, así como la de Mulder y la suya propia dentro del edificio del FBI, le importaba mucho menos que lo ocurrido a las víctimas de sus casos, y el modo de ayudarles proporcionándoles justicia incluso después de su muerte.

El cuerpo que yacía en medio de los dos era el de la mujer. Palevi había comenzado la autopsia con un examen preliminar al exterior del cuerpo, y Scully escuchó las notas que él había grabado para hacerse una idea de por dónde iban las cosas. A primera vista no había nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando llegó, él ya había empezado a realizar la incisión en **Y** sobre el torso de la mujer con el fin de examinar los órganos y tomar muestras de los tejidos para el laboratorio.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Perfectamente coordinados, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo acerca de los pasos que debía dar cada uno en el desarrollo del procedimiento.

Una hora después, Scully ponía los últimos puntos que cerraban la incisión, mientras Palevi sacaba la camilla con el siguiente cuerpo de su habitáculo frigorífico. Correspondía al del hombre.

Scully recogió el instrumental utilizado y lo dejó en una bandeja plateada al lado del lavabo preparado para ser lavado y esterilizado con el resto cuando acabaran las otras dos autopsias. Luego se deshizo de sus guantes manchados, y se puso un par nuevo, preparada para empezar todo el proceso con la segunda víctima.

Las palabras de Palevi, dirigidas a la grabadora sujeta sobre sus cabezas, acerca del estado del exterior del cuerpo eran prácticamente un calco de las de la mujer. Nada que reseñar. Ni heridas, ni sangre, ni traumatismo alguno que indicara que su muerte se debiera a algún tipo de acto violento, premeditado o fortuito.

Con la piel ya separada a cada lado de la incisión en **Y** , Scully puso en marcha la sierra eléctrica con la que se disponía a retirar la caja torácica para exponer los órganos del cadáver. Palevi le miraba manejar la herramienta con sus manos pequeñas. Con notable rapidez y precisión, Scully acercó la sierra a las costillas, cortándolas una a una, primero en un lado y luego en el otro. Por último, cortó el hueso a la altura de las clavículas, apagó la ruidosa sierra, y con cuidado, separó en una sola pieza el conjunto de las costillas y el esternón.

Palevi aprovechó el silencio que recuperó la sala para dejarse oír de nuevo.

"Siento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido, doctora Scully. Espero que al final todo vaya bien, aunque sabemos que el tratamiento siempre es complicado. Cada día le tengo presente en mis oraciones".

Ella se disponía a dejar en otra bandeja la pieza que acababa de serrar, pero se detuvo en seco, sin apartar la mirada del corazón y los pulmones expuestos del cadáver.

"¿A qué se refiere?", preguntó sólo para hacer tiempo mientras pensaba qué decir, y cómo calmar el latido que sentía demasiado rápido en el pecho.

"Me he enterado… de que sufre usted cáncer", respondió dubitativo ante la pregunta de Scully. Sabía que ella sabía de qué hablaba, y temía haber cometido un error al aludir a ello. No había sido su intención pecar de falta de tacto.

"¿Le importa que le pregunte cómo se ha enterado?".

Scully, con la vista y las manos dentro del cadáver se disponía a extraer el corazón para pesarlo y comprobar el estado de los tejidos sobre la balanza suspendida del techo.

"La agente Moretti y yo somos amigos. Fue la primera persona que se acercó a charlar conmigo cuando llegué aquí, hace un par de meses. El lunes compartí mesa con ella a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, y me dijo que el Subdirector Adjunto Skinner le había asignado como compañera temporal del agente Mulder. Dijo que está usted de baja médica y ha tenido que abandonar el trabajo de campo mientras se somete a tratamiento".

"Así es", respondió sin dejar de manipular el corazón. "Intento seguir realizando mi trabajo del modo más normal posible, aunque sea sólo dentro de la Oficina. Por eso no lo sabe casi nadie, excepto Skinner. Entiendo que él haya hablado con la agente Moretti, pero ella no debió decírselo a nadie más", explicó ocultando la decepción que sentía al ver que el rumor se extendía sin ninguna participación por su parte.

"Entiendo lo que dice, doctora Scully, y créame. No pensaba dirigirme a usted para preguntarle… pero al verla hoy aquí, trabajando a mi lado, me pareció que hacerle saber que me había enterado era lo más correcto".

"Agradezco su interés, doctor Palevi, pero intento atraer lo menos posible la atención de la gente sobre este tema. Necesito tratar con ello a mi manera, y que se respete mi derecho a la intimidad de mi vida privada".

Scully no estaba, y no quería estar enfadada con Palevi, pero necesitaba dejar clara su postura.

"Por supuesto. Creo que le entiendo perfectamente. Es sólo que, cuando la agente Moretti me comentó, bueno… no pude evitar sentirme identificado, y al verla hoy aquí, tenía que sacar el tema".

Ella miró el corazón que tenía entre las manos, y lo depositó en el plato de la balanza.

" _Corazón: 370 gramos, y el tejido está sano…",_ le habló a la grabadora. "¿Qué quiere decir con que se siente…?".

No terminó de formular la pregunta. El se separó un poco de la mesa para que pudiera verle bien desde el otro lado, y se levantó la pernera izquierda del pantalón hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. De la zapatilla blanca del doctor Palevi no sobresalía un pie de carne y hueso, sino de algo parecido al plástico duro. De apariencia suave y brillante, color rosado, y sin un solo pelo.

A Scully le recordó las piernas de las muñecas de Melissa.

"Osteosarcoma", dijo él detrás de su mascarilla.

¡Oh!...

La boca de Scully se curvó para formar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero en realidad sus labios no emitieron ningún sonido.

"Lo siento… No había notado…".

Se preguntó así misma por qué no se había dado cuenta. Se había encontrado con el doctor Palevi y le había visto caminar en la Sala de Autopsias, y por los pasillos, al menos una docena de veces desde que le conocía. No había apreciado ni siquiera una leve cojera.

"Fue a los 18 años. Vivía en Nueva Dheli con mi familia, y acababa de graduarme en el Instituto. Durante el verano hice los preparativos para venir a los EEUU a estudiar Medicina. A finales de Julio empecé a sentirme muy cansado, me dolían los huesos… ya sabe. Me diagnosticaron cáncer en la tibia. Recibí muchas sesiones de Quimioterapia, pero para salvarme la vida tuvieron que amputarme la pierna a la altura de la rodilla. La _Quimio_ la llevé mal. Me llevó mucho tiempo recuperarme, y más aún acostumbrarme a la prótesis. Ese año perdí el curso, pero el otoño siguiente le dije a mi padre que seguía con la idea de estudiar Medicina, en la mente. Subí al avión y aquí estoy. Vivo y donde quería estar, siete años después".

Scully elevó las cejas mientras le escuchaba narrar lo que a ella le pareció media vida en menos de diez líneas.

"Lo peor fue creer que la gente me vería de un modo distinto en cuanto lo supieran. Mis padres, mis amigos, mi novia… Casi podía oírles pensar que me había convertido en un niño inválido que ya no iba a ser capaz de sacar adelante un proyecto de vida propio, incluso aunque superase el cáncer. Eso supuso una crisis importante y me encerré en mi mismo. Por suerte mi médico me convenció para que viese a un especialista. Me di cuenta de que si quería seguir siendo para ellos la misma persona que había sido siempre, tenía que empezar por hablar abiertamente sobre mi cáncer. Tratar de silenciarlo sólo servía para convertirlo en un tema tabú a mi alrededor, y eso debilitaba mi imagen ante los demás; sobre todo ante las personas que más me importaban.

Cuando comencé a hablar y dejar que los demás expresaran sus inquietudes acerca del tema, todo volvió a su lugar por sí mismo".

Palevi levantó su mano derecha y señaló su dedo anular, en el que llevaba su alianza…

"Entiendo que quiera usted seguir siendo la persona segura y profesional que aparenta, doctora Scully, pero conozco el miedo que se lleva dentro. La necesidad de decir las palabras que nos hemos callado, y de escuchar lo que los demás querrían decirnos y no se atreven, por si llega un día en que ni lo uno ni lo otro sea ya posible".

"Tengo la sensación de que ha sacado usted una impresión positiva de todo esto, a pesar de…".

Scully no le miraba a la cara. Sólo señaló brevemente su pierna, sin dejar de preparar la muestra de tejido que acababa de extraer de los pulmones del cadáver para enviarla a analizar con las otras que ya tenía en la mesa.

"No sé si tanto, pero desde luego me ayudó a madurar. Con 18 años creía que tenía el mundo a mi alcance, que podía conseguir lo que quisiera porque siempre iba a estar ahí para mí. Ahora trato de disfrutar cada momento en la vida como si fuera la última vez que voy a tener esa oportunidad. No quiero tener que arrepentirme de lo que no he hecho".

A las 15:35h habían acabado la autopsia de los dos adultos, y se enfrentaban a la última. La del niño.

Scully retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo por completo, dejándola a la altura de la cintura, y permanecieron varios minutos inmóviles, contemplando el rostro inerte en silencio, cada uno desde su lado de la mesa.

Scully vio los labios del doctor Palevi moverse ligeramente mientras dirigía una oración a sus dioses en favor del alma del niño. Ella hizo lo propio rezando al único Dios en el que le habían enseñado a creer desde que era pequeña.

El fue el primero en romper el momento de reflexión.

"¿Tiene usted hijos, doctora Scully?".

"No", respondió marcando su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Yo tengo una niña, Sarah, que cumplirá tres años el mes que viene. Y otro en camino. Mi esposa está embarazada de cinco meses y medio".

"Le felicito".

No supo qué tono dar a sus palabras sin que sonaran extrañas a sus propios oídos. _**Le felicito**_ no parecía algo apropiado para decir en una sala de autopsias, ante el cadáver de un niño.

"Los hijos te cambian por completo la perspectiva ante la vida. Cuando mi médico me dijo que había superado el cáncer me sentí feliz, pero durante mucho tiempo seguí teniendo el mismo miedo. A que se repitiera. A que el doctor se hubiera equivocado. A que todo empezara de nuevo en la otra pierna, en otro hueso… a que, de un modo u otro, mi vida acabara demasiado pronto, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacer todo lo que quería. Ser un médico con experiencia, casarme, tener hijos…

Desde el día que Sarah nació ya no tengo miedo a nada de eso. Lo único que me asusta ahora es que le ocurra algo a ella. No estar a su lado para protegerla cuando me necesite.

Un niño nunca debería estar tendido en una mesa de autopsias".

No. Con un trabajo absorbente, estresante, y peligroso como el suyo, Scully aún no había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de tener hijos… pero con el cáncer amenazando su vida, también ella sentía que su perspectiva ante la vida había cambiado. Tenía miedo de dejar cosas sin acabar. Le quedaba mucho que demostrar a su familia y a sí misma. Ella no tenía hijos de quienes temer que les ocurriera algo y no pudiera estar cerca para protegerles.

Pero ella tenía a Mulder…

 **16:45h p.m. Viernes**

Scully dio un soplido enérgico con el lado derecho de sus labios con el fin de apartar el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

Antes de deshacerse de los guantes, recogió el instrumental que habían utilizado y, como las dos veces anteriores, lo dejó junto al lavabo a la espera de ser limpiado, esterilizado, y puesto a punto para la siguiente autopsia.

Con un poco de suerte, eso no ocurriría hoy.

Por fin habían acabado con las tres víctimas aunque la decepción, además del cansancio, era evidente en el rostro de los dos. Después de tres horas y media de trabajo no estaban más cerca de saber qué les había ocurrido. Ahora sólo les quedaba confiar en que el laboratorio, o los agentes de la policía asignados al caso, descubrieran algo que les condujera a su resolución. De lo contrario, Scully tendría que plantearse seriamente la idea de informar a Mulder de que tenían un _expediente_ _X_ entre manos.

Si llegara a ser el caso, Scully esperaba que la investigación pudiera esperar al lunes. El fin de semana lo tenía ya ocupado, y no tenía intención de cambiar de planes, como tampoco de dejar este caso en manos de la agente Moretti. Quería que fueran Mulder y ella quienes lo investigaran hasta que fuera resuelto, o archivado como caso sin resolver.

Se quitó la mascarilla y el gorro, mientras el doctor Palevi se sentaba frente al escritorio, lejos de la mesa de autopsias, y terminaba de rellenar el modelo en el que debía quedar registrado cada detalle realizado o descubierto en las víctimas.

Cuando acabó se lo acercó a Scully para que estampara su firma junto a la que ya había dejado él.

"Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, doctora Scully. Si lo hubiera hecho yo solo aún tendría dos horas más por delante, y puede que hubiera pasado por alto algún detalle importante. No es algo que me ocurra habitualmente, pero siempre tengo esa duda cuando me enfrento a una víctima. El doctor Green dice que debería confiar más en mí mismo, y que eso se logra con el tiempo y la experiencia. En esas estoy, pero mientras tanto tranquiliza mucho tener al lado a alguien como usted, o como el doctor".

"Todos hemos sido un poco novatos en algún momento, y necesitado que nos echen una mano. Si vuelve a encontrarse un poco apurado por el trabajo no dude en llamarme. No tengo inconveniente en volver aquí a colaborar si los casos en mi Sección me lo permiten. A veces, la resolución de los expedientes X también nos exige más tiempo del que el agente Mulder y yo disponemos".

Scully caminó hacia la salida para dirigirse a la zona de vestuarios del personal donde cambiar su pijama de médico por el traje de chaqueta y pantalón con el que había llegado al despacho por la mañana. Palevi se levantó antes de que le diera tiempo a desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Doctora Scully, espere!".

Ella giró la cabeza sorprendida por el tono urgente.

"¿Sí?".

El dudó un momento.

"Yo sólo quería decirle… bueno, le he contado mi experiencia. Sé que cada caso es distinto, pero todos en algún momento sentimos que estamos solos con la enfermedad. Que los demás no lo entienden, o no queremos abrumarles con esa carga… Si alguna vez necesita hablar, o la compañía de alguien que comprende por lo que está pasando, me alegraría poder serle de alguna ayuda, por pequeña que sea. Puede encontrarme aquí, si en algún momento me necesita".

"Agradezco su oferta, doctor Palevi…".

Scully guardó silencio, no sabiendo qué más decir. Algo como: _Lo tendré en_ _cuenta si alguna vez necesito hablar con alguien que haya pasado por esto,_ habría sido seguramente lo adecuado…sino fuera porque ella sabía que era mentira.

De hecho, desde que los médicos habían descubierto ese tumor en los senos nasales, Scully había necesitado precisamente eso. Otra cosa muy distinta es que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero si fuera capaz, al menos por esta vez, de derribar los muros que rodeaban su corazón y su alma, no quería que fuera ante el doctor Palevi.

Si alguna vez llegara a permitir que alguien supiera lo asustada que estaba; lo injusta que creía que había sido la vida con ella; la frustración que sentía a veces por no tener el coraje suficiente como para ser sincera con la persona más importante en su vida… Si llegara a permitir todo eso; que la vieran vulnerable, indefensa, incapaz de mantener el control sobre su propia vida, y arrojar esa carga sobre los demás… sobre Mulder. Scully sabía que si lo permitiera dejaría de reconocerse a sí misma. Necesitaba ser dueña no sólo de su propia vida, sino también de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones, de sus deseos, de sus aciertos, y de sus errores.

Pero había habido veces a lo largo de estos cuatro años, como ahora que su vida estaba amenazada por el cáncer, en que Scully sentía la abrumadora necesidad de compartir todo eso con alguien que pudiera sentirlo del mismo modo, y con la misma intensidad que ella.

Con Mulder.

Cada vez que pensaba qué sería de él si el cáncer llegara a vencerla; cómo podría soportar él solo la carga de la culpa y la soledad sobre los hombros, Scully erguía la espalda, volvía a bajar la mirada, y preparaba las tres palabras para utilizarlas en cuanto fuera necesario.

 _ **Estoy bien, Mulder.**_

Cuando volvió al despacho a recoger el resto de sus cosas pasaban unos minutos de las 17h. de la tarde. Scully se dio prisa en alcanzar el ascensor hasta la planta principal. Seguramente, Margaret estaría ya esperando con el coche aparcado al borde de la acera para dirigirse al hospital, a recibir la décima sesión de radioterapia.

Mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo hacia la salida del edificio del FBI, se aseguró de que no hubiera demasiados cabellos sueltos en sus hombros, e hizo un chequeo mental de las sensaciones en cada parte de su cuerpo.

 _Sin dolor de cabeza; sin mareo, ni náuseas; ninguna hemorragia desde anoche; cansada, sí, pero seguro que influye el hecho de llevar tres horas y media trabajando de pie en la Sala de Autopsias. Incluso el almuerzo ha sido un poco mejor que el resto de la semana._

Scully casi se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, como si creyera que se debía a su propia fuerza de voluntad el hecho de que se encontrara tan bien como para desear que llegara el momento de iniciar el viaje con Mulder.

Hacia las 18:45h, cuando Maggie y ella salieran del hospital, él habría aterrizado ya en Washington y no tardaría en recibir su llamada. Apenas habían sido dos días y medio, separados, y Scully le echaba de menos de un modo que sólo ahora era totalmente consciente.

Cuando le propuso la idea de pasar el fin de semana en Quonochontaug, creyó que era una broma. Después una temeridad. Había habido momentos en estos días en que había sentido su cuerpo tan fuera de control, que la idea de alejarse de la ciudad y del hospital durante unas horas y dejar que la responsabilidad sobre su estado recayera en los hombros de Mulder le parecía absolutamente inaceptable… pero lo cierto es que no veía llegar el momento de salir en dirección a esa casa alejada de todo lo que era su vida en este momento. Scully quería estar a solas con él en un lugar distinto, haciendo algo diferente a la rutina de cada día, tener sensaciones diferentes. Disfrutar con él del hecho de estar juntos y vivos sin tener que pensar en horarios, obligaciones, citas médicas, o niños sobre mesas de autopsias… por si llegara el día en que no fuera posible hacerlo.

Empujó las puertas de cristal supervisando ya el tramo de acera justo enfrente, junto a la enorme jardinera de madera, donde Margaret aparcaba su coche estos días. Ahora ese espacio estaba vacío así que comprobó a derecha e izquierda y, apenas cinco metros más allá de la jardinera le vio de pie, apoyado en la portezuela del coche con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando tranquilamente a que ella saliera.

Mulder.

Scully sintió una oleada cálida subir desde el estómago hasta su cara. Aceleró un poco el paso y estiró los labios en una sonrisa controlada para no mostrar demasiado abiertamente la felicidad que sentía de repente en el corazón.

"Mulder, ¿cuánto tiempo llev…?".

No termino de formular la pregunta porque él salvó el medio metro de distancia que les separaba estirando los brazos para rodearle con uno a la altura del cuello, y con el otro casi en la cintura. No dijo nada, y no permitió que ella lo dijera al presionar la parte posterior de su cabeza para que su cara quedara pegada al pecho de él. Mulder aspiró el olor de su pelo con los ojos cerrados e inclinó la cabeza para que sus labios rozaran la piel del hueco entre la clavícula y el nacimiento del hombro. Ahí podía sentir el latido del corazón de Scully reverberando en su boca a un ritmo claramente acelerado por la sorpresa.

"Te he echado de menos", murmuró sin apenas separar los labios de ella. "Es como si llevara semanas sin verte".

Scully le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, a la altura del estómago, y presionó un poco más su cuerpo contra el de él, queriendo alargar el abrazo. Desvió la cara hacia un lado para que los labios de Mulder tuvieran mejor acceso a su cuello, hasta que comenzó a sentir la vibración en la garganta de él a través de sus pechos en contacto.

 _¡Hmmmmmmm!._

En ese momento, abrió los ojos justo por encima del hombro de su compañero, a tiempo de ver al agente Ritter pasar a toda velocidad delante de ellos hasta llegar a su coche, aparcado en la acera. Se sentó al volante, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista.

Scully recordó dónde estaban.

Se separó inmediatamente y, sin mirarle, comenzó a alisar su chaqueta y poner en orden el cabello que Mulder había alborotado con sus dedos.

La entrada del edificio del FBI, a las 17:00h de la tarde, cuando la mayor parte de los empleados acababa su jornada y salía por la puerta principal, no era el mejor lugar para darle una cálida bienvenida. Los rumores que corrían por los pasillos acerca de lo que ocurría entre ellos, en su apartado despacho del sótano, subirían un par de grados en cuanto alguno de los agentes que salían en ese momento les reconociese.

"Entremos en el coche", sugirió Mulder al detectar el tic nervioso. Scully movía las pupilas a uno y otro lado de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie se fijaba en ellos.

Tras el volante, mantener el contacto resultaba más difícil, pero Mulder no quería perderlo ni un segundo más de lo necesario. Con el motor aún apagado cubrió con su mano derecha las dos de Scully, que descansaban unidas sobre el regazo.

"¿Cómo estás?. ¿Algún problema nuevo con la radiación?".

Notó las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos más pronunciadas que dos días atrás.

"No. Estoy…".

Enmudeció al encontrar el ceño fruncido de Mulder clavado en ella con un mensaje.

 _No vayas por ahí, Scully. Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero oír._

"…un poco cansada. Acabo de salir de la Sala de Autopsias".

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?".

"Skinner me pidió que ayudase al doctor Palevi. Esta mañana estaba solo en el Departamento, cuando le han llegado tres personas fallecidas en extrañas circunstancias. Aún no han sido identificadas, pero es casi seguro que pertenecen a una misma familia. Una pareja y su hijo".

Mulder entendió inmediatamente el gesto de Scully. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

"¿Has descubierto la causa de la muerte?".

"No. Nada concluyente. Ahora todo depende del laboratorio, y la investi-gación policial".

Las preguntas flotaban en el silencio del coche.

"¿Qué edad tenía el niño?".

"No estoy segura. Alrededor de diez años. Doce a lo sumo".

Mulder llevó su mano hasta la parte posterior del cuello. El pulgar dibujó el perfil de la oreja varias veces hasta que ella le miró a los ojos inclinando levemente la cabeza para aumentar el contacto con la palma de la mano. El recibió el mensaje, y su dedo pulgar viajó hasta la mejilla y la comisura de los labios.

"David tenía ocho años. Sé cómo murió, pero nada hace que sea más fácil de entender".

Scully apoyó la mano contra el dorso de la suya presionándola contra su piel. El calor de su palma tan distinto a la frialdad que había tocado durante tres horas y media.

"Nada lo hace más fácil. Sólo eran niños. Deberían estar jugando y preocupados por los deberes, no desnudos sobre una mesa de autopsias".

No había mucho más que decir. Mulder miró el reloj en el salpicadero.

17:21h p.m.

"Tenemos que salir ya para el hospital".

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. El coche se puso en marcha y se incorporó al tráfico denso de la hora punta.

Cuando el edificio del FBI desapareció del espejo retrovisor, Mulder volvió a dirigir parte de su atención hacia ella.

"Es viernes. ¿Te harán radiografías, o algo, para comprobar si hay cambios?".

Scully había vuelto el rostro hacia su ventanilla, mirando pasar los coches a su lado.

"Sí".

Mulder esperó a que dijera más. Ella notó el silencio y, al mirarle, se dio cuenta de que esperaba que dijera algo más.

"Es sólo la segunda semana, Mulder. Es probable que aún no veamos ningún cambio".

Mulder no sabía si ese _**veamos**_ se refería a ella y al doctor Hansen, o a ella y a sí mismo. Tampoco estaba seguro de si el hecho de que no hubiera ningún cambio debía considerarlo como algo positivo o negativo.

Decidió guardarse las dudas para sí.

 **Holly Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **18:35h p.m. Viernes**

La sesión de hoy había acabado. Como cada viernes, Innes se encargaba de recoger los datos necesarios para ayudar al doctor Hansen a hacer un análisis acerca de la evolución del tumor, y del estado físico y psicológico de Scully como consecuencia del tratamiento.

Así, había anotado en el expediente médico de la agente que su tensión sanguínea seguía demasiado baja, y esta semana había perdido otro medio kilo.

Mientras miraba el émbolo llenarse de sangre a través de la aguja clavada en la fina piel de la zona anterior del codo, Scully se imaginó lo que aparecería en el análisis de la muestra. La mayoría de los valores sanguíneos seguirían demasiado bajos o demasiado altos respecto a los valores de referencia, del mismo modo que ella se sentía cada día más cansada y confusa.

Cada día era más difícil mantener el muro en pie. Y aún faltaban las radiografías de hoy.

Estas se realizaban en una pequeña sala adyacente a la que se accedía por una puerta situada al final de la **L** , en la pared más alejada, detrás de la camilla y del Acelerador Lineal Móvil. Scully entró acompañada de la enfermera, y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

Una incómoda sensación de vacío se apoderó de Mulder cuando dejó de verla en el reflejo de la ventana. Su chaqueta y sus zapatos seguían silenciosos e inmóviles en la silla, esperando a que su dueña volviera para ser de nuevo útiles.

Necesarios.

Mulder pensó que también él debería estar en esa silla esperando…

Tomar un par de radiografías, frontal y de perfil del rostro de Scully no llevó mucho tiempo. Las dos mujeres tardaron apenas diez minutos en salir y mientras una se ocupaba de recoger sus cosas y prepararse para salir, la otra se dirigió al laboratorio con la muestra de sangre.

Sólo quedaba esperar unos minutos más a que las radiografías ya reveladas llegaran a manos del doctor Hansen. Mulder dejó pasar el tiempo mirando al médico y a su compañera hablar de pie, en medio la sala. No podía oír lo que decían, pero parecía una charla amigable y distendida. Los dos sonreían, y asentían con la cabeza cada pocos segundos. Hansen tocó levemente el brazo de Scully un par de veces en un gesto que trataba de infundir ánimo, o simplemente ser amistoso. Mulder no pudo evitar que la curiosidad diera varias vueltas dentro de su cabeza, preguntándose de qué podían estar hablando.

Estaba casi seguro de que no era del tumor.

Los nervios ponían en movimiento los pies de Mulder. No fue consciente del balanceo entre el talón y la punta del zapato hasta que, al ver aparecer a Innes desde la sala de Rayos X, se detuvo en seco. El tubo de ensayo con la sangre de Scully había desaparecido de sus manos, y en su lugar sostenía un sobre marrón de gran tamaño que entregó a Hansen.

La expresión de Scully cambió en un instante. Se quedó quieta en el sitio mientras miraba al doctor sacar las radiografías del sobre y acercarse a la pared situada tras la mesa de ordenadores. Allí había un negatoscopio. Hansen pegó las radiografías a la pantalla, apretó el botón de encendido, y miró por encima de su hombro apremiándola a acercarse.

Scully ya estaba a su lado.

Mulder miraba los dos rostros atento a cualquier señal, cualquier gesto. No podía oír sus voces más allá del cristal, pero en cualquier caso no estaban hablando. Simplemente estaban ahí, de pie, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla iluminada.

Mulder también la miró. Desde su posición veía poco y entendía menos. La imagen estaba demasiado lejos como para verla nítidamente, pero le pareció que era exactamente igual que la que vio el día que Scully le llamó desde el hospital para darle la noticia. De hecho, juraría que era la misma radiografía de la cabeza de Scully, con la misma mancha blanca y ovalada entre los ojos.

El doctor Hansen señaló con su dedo índice en medio de esa mancha y dijo algo mirando a Scully. Ella asintió, recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y respondió al comentario del hombre. Mulder arrugó las cejas tratando de leer la conversación en la expresión de sus rostros.

No consiguió descifrar nada, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho. Los dos caminaron juntos, y Hansen se adelantó para abrir la puerta y dejar que ella saliera primero.

Mulder avanzó dos pasos asegurándose de entrar en el espacio personal de Scully antes de preguntar mirándole la coronilla.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?".

En vez de responder, ella giró la cabeza a un lado en la dirección del doctor Hansen, sin levantar la mirada.

"Aún es pronto", respondió él dirigiéndose a los dos. "Necesitamos más sesiones para ver algún cambio significativo. El tumor sigue ahí, exactamente del mismo tamaño, lo cual en sí mismo podemos considerarlo algo positivo. De momento hemos comprobado que no se está extendiendo. Era nuestra mayor preocupación como ya le expliqué a Dana. Que creciera y presionara sobre el cerebro. La radioterapia está logrando contenerlo y de hecho, en la radiografía el tumor aparece como una masa de células menos densa. Aunque sea del mismo tamaño, eso significa que probablemente tendrá hemorragias nasales con menos frecuencia, y el dolor de cabeza no será tan intenso.

De todos modos, para estar seguros de cómo esta resultando la radioterapia debemos esperar a los resultados del laboratorio. El lunes sabremos más"

Mulder miraba al doctor mientras exponía sus conclusiones por encima de la cabeza de Scully.

"A mí, eso me parecen buenas noticias", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dando a su voz un tono lo bastante animado como para que ella lo notase, pero no tanto como para que sonara falso.

Le cogió la mano para que Scully levantase la cabeza y le confirmase que también ella lo creía.

El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Hansen.

"Dana me ha dicho que cuando acabe aquí os marcháis a pasar el fin de semana fuera, a una casa de campo. Creo que es una gran idea. La rutina de este tratamiento puede ser a veces muy estresante. Olvidarse de el durante un par de días puede venir muy bien tanto al enfermo como a las personas que están a su lado durante la enfermedad.".

"Le propuse pasar el fin de semana en la casa de campo de mis padres, en Qounochontaug. Necesita alejarse un poco de las cuatro paredes de su casa y del hospital, pero tiene miedo de que si ocurre algo, estemos demasiado apartados de todo. ¿Qué opina usted, doctor?".

"Sí, Dana me ha comentado ese asunto, pero sinceramente creo que es mayor el beneficio que puede lograr que los posibles riesgos. Salir fuera le dará una sensación de normalidad en su vida que, sin duda, influirá en su estado de ánimo".

Hansen se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la bata y sacó un pequeño billetero de cuero. Dentro buscó una tarjeta de visita, que entregó a Scully.

"La doctora Joanna Barnie es una colega amiga mía. Estudiamos juntos la carrera y los años de residencia. Aún nos reunimos tres o cuatro veces al año para comer juntos, y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas. Trabaja en el hospital Saint Gabriel, un pequeño centro privado, a 8 kilómetros de Quonochontaug. Conozco el sitio bastante bien porque lo he visitado varias veces. Puedo llamarla y pedirle que te atienda en su hospital con máxima prioridad si algo llegase a ocurrir. No tendrá inconveniente en hacerme el favor, aunque estoy seguro de que no será necesario. Es sólo para que te sientas más tranquila. Utiliza estos días para disfrutar y respirar aire fresco, no para preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar".

"Gracias, doctor", dijo ella en un tono que ya sonaba más relajado.

"Lo único que tienes que recordar es llevarte tus medicamentos. Sabes cómo mantener a raya los efectos secundarios, así que sólo queda ponerse en marcha. El lunes quiero tener un resumen de estos dos días… No es necesario que sea muy detallado".

El doctor guiñó un ojo en la dirección de Scully y agitó las cejas muy ligeramente para que Mulder no lo notara. El sí vio el gesto, y también fingió no darse cuenta. Hansen estrechó la mano de los dos agentes alternativamente, y les dejó ir.

La mano de Mulder estaba en la parte baja de la espalda de su compañera antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.

Estaba tan distraída abrochando su cinturón de seguridad y comprobando a la vez las llamadas en su móvil, que no se dio cuenta hasta que llevaban unos 200 metros circulando entre el tráfico.

"Mulder, ¿qué haces?. Vamos en la dirección contraria".

El la miró fugazmente con las cejas elevadas.

"No. Es por aquí".

"No. Es por allí", insistió señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

"He estado unas cuantas veces, Scully. Créeme, a Quonochontaug se va por aquí", señaló con el índice estirado por encima del volante como si el lugar estuviera sólo a unos metros, en lugar de los más de 500 kilómetros que tenían por delante.

"Pero no vamos a Quonochontaug".

El pisó el freno reduciendo un poco la velocidad.

Volvió de nuevo su cara hacia ella, esta vez con su mirada de cachorro abandonado. Una expresión tan patética que Scully se hubiera reído si no estuviera confusa.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?. Creí que lo que ha dicho el doctor Hansen te había tranquilizado; que podríamos pasar un fin de semana distinto. Yo necesito un cambio de aires, Scully".

"Mulder, tenemos que volver a mi apartamento. Necesito hacer un poco de equipaje. No puedo pasar todo el fin de semana con lo que llevo puesto. ¿No pretenderás que pasee por la playa con tacones?".

El le miró los pies, protegidos por un par de zapatos negros con un tacón de altura considerable y más ancho que lo que recordaba el domingo en misa. Adecuados para moverse por los pasillos del FBI, pero mucho menos prácticos para el terreno accidentado alrededor de la casa de campo, o la orilla arenosa de la playa cercana.

Scully casi le oyó suspirar aliviado al comprender que el problema era otro, y no que se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión de pasar el fin de semana con él, fuera de la ciudad.

"No hay problema, Scully. Ya me he encargado de todo".

"¿De qué te has encargado?", preguntó algo preocupada.

"Llevo tu equipaje en el maletero".

"¿Cuándo…?".

"Al final pude coger el vuelo de las 11:00h así que he llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Me ha dado tiempo a pasar por tu apartamento, y llegar puntual a recogerte para ir a la sesión".

"¿Y preparar mi equipaje?", concluyó con una voz que a él le sonó como si estuviera aterrada.

"Y el mío. Y comprar algunos víveres para los dos".

"Mulder, en mi equipaje necesito algunas cosas distintas de las que pones en el tuyo. Tal vez debería comprobarlo antes de continuar el viaje".

"Tranquila. No he metido ninguna bolsa de pipas. El traje de baño, tampoco. La playa te va a gustar, pero a principios de marzo yo no metería ahí los pies ni aunque fuera hija de un Capitán de Marina. Pero si quieres tal vez podamos alquilar un bote de remos".

"No me preocupa lo que no has metido. Me da más miedo preguntar lo que sí has metido. ¿Debería sentirme violenta cuando abra la maleta?".

Mulder soltó una risa burlona.

"Tranquila, Scully. Tu honor está intacto".

"¡Ay, madre!. ¿Qué has hecho?".

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

"Antes de coger el avión hablé con tu madre. Le dije que hoy te acompañaría yo a la sesión, y desde allí saldríamos de viaje. Le pedí que me esperase en tu apartamento, y que preparase el equipaje suficiente para que puedas sobrevivir dos días. No lo he visto, pero estoy seguro de que ha puesto el mismo cuidado que si lo hubieras hecho tú misma. No creo que eches nada en falta".

"¿Mis medicamentos?".

"Empaquetados".

"¿Algo informal para vestir en casa?".

"Y si da la casualidad de que nos invitan a un cóctel, que no creo, puedes vestir ese traje que llevas. Salvará la situación", añadió irónico.

"¿Mi neceser?".

"Estoy seguro de que Margaret se ha ocupado de todo lo necesario sin que yo haya tenido que sugerirle nada".

"Espero que sea así", murmuró desconfiada.

"Para que te sientas mejor, te diré que cuando tu madre estaba cerrando la maleta vi asomar por una esquina algo de encaje azul, así que estoy seguro de que ha cubierto todos los frentes".

"¡Mulder!".

Le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo, pero Mulder no borró la media sonrisa de sus labios ni siquiera cuando pisó el acelerador a fondo para realizar una maniobra de adelantamiento.

La ciudad había quedado atrás y el paisaje cambiaba rápidamente. Menos edificios, menos tráfico, menos señales que atender, menos luz en el atardecer que ya se instalaba en el interior del coche…

Y Scully ya empezaba a sentir los párpados pesados.

Tenían por delante un largo viaje. Eran casi seis horas así que Mulder calculó que llegarían de madrugada, alrededor de la 01:00h a.m. Para entonces, Scully ya debería haber acumulado unas cuantas horas de sueño, o mañana él se despertaría con la sensación de haber invitado a su casa a Mr Hyde.

Al contrario que él, Scully necesitaba sus siete u ocho horas de sueño cada noche para seguir funcionando como un ser humano normal el resto del día. Y como la naturaleza es sabia, y no sabían cuándo les podía llegar un caso que les obligara a salir de la cama de madrugada, el cerebro de Scully había aprendido a desconectar en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar para arañar unos minutos más de sueño que añadir a sus necesidades mínimas diarias.

Mientras la última luz rojiza del atardecer desaparecía del horizonte, y todo se convertía a tonos de gris más allá de lo que alcanzaban a iluminar los faros, Mulder veía a su compañera apagarse por momentos. Primero fue el silencio. Luego su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el asiento y sus labios se entreabrieron. Su respiración lenta estaba a punto de convertirse en un ronquido leve. Conocía cada fase de memoria, y cómo terminaría. Lo había visto, lo había vivido docenas de veces. Sólo faltaba que la inclinación del coche en las curvas comenzara a mover su cuerpo y su cara más cerca de él…

El sonido repentino del motor de un gran camión circulando a su lado despertó a Scully de su sueño, aún ligero. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y aliviar la sensación molesta provocada por dormir con la boca abierta. Se movió para apoyarse un poco más sobre el lado izquierdo y agarró los lados de su chaqueta apretándolos contra su cuerpo.

"Sube un poco la calefacción, Mulder", pidió sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío en el cuello.

El comprobó la temperatura en el salpicadero. 22 grados le pareció un calor aceptable y desde luego él se encontraba perfectamente cómodo, pero aun así lo aumentó un poco más.

"¿Tienes frío, Scully?".

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. Se encontraban en medio de ninguna parte. Hacía rato que habían dejado atrás el último semáforo, y no parecía que fueran a ver otro al menos durante los próximos veinte kilómetros, cuando alcanzaran la siguiente población. Mulder decidió no esperar tanto. Redujo la velocidad y se acercó al lado derecho de la carretera, hasta detenerse en el arcén.

El cuerpo de Scully notó el coche parado.

Con un esfuerzo considerable abrió los párpados sólo hasta la mitad, e interrogó a Mulder mientras intentaba orientarse mirando por el parabrisas.

"¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?".

En vez de responder, giró el cuerpo en la dirección de ella y con el brazo dirigido a la parte posterior del coche dejó escapar un sonido de esfuerzo en la garganta.

Scully abrió por completo los ojos en el momento que algo le golpeó suavemente la cara.

"Con esto estarás mejor".

Mulder estiró la manta indígena sobre su cadera derecha, la ajustó cuidadosamente a los lados y en la espalda, y le dio el último toque apretán-dola al lado del cuello y bajo la barbilla. Scully se dejó hacer sin moverse.

"Me alegro de que pidieras a mamá que preparase el equipaje. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba", murmuró a punto de dormirse de nuevo.

Bajo la manta, sentía su propio calor corporal acumularse de un modo tan agradable que hizo un nota mental para agradecerle a Maggie que hubiera tenido la idea.

"Esto no ha sido cosa de tu madre. Sé cuánto te gusta esta manta, y vas a tener mucho tiempo para dormir hasta que lleguemos".

Scully sacó una mano por el borde inferior de la manta, y la puso sobre la rodilla de él. Mulder sintió la palabra _**gracias**_ escrita con calor entre su piel y los dedos de ella.

"Es un viaje largo, Mulder. Si te cansas, despiértame, y conduciré yo".

"No me cansaré…".


End file.
